robins and dicks bad day
by gracie1234
Summary: robin has a bad day and it keeps on geting worse!


Bad day turns even worse!

"Bye Alfred!" said dick from the side walk in front of the school, "good bye master dick, I'll pick you up at 4pm right after school ends. Dick waved good bye as the car drove off, dick started to walk away when a familiar face from last year came in front of him. "Hello Dick are you ready for a new year of getting beat up and doing by homework dork!" said Tom "hello tom or should I say over weight elephant" dick said in annoyance and started to run. "get him!" said tom in anger to his gang of friends who chased after dick but he made it to the class room just in time before getting punched in a circle but he knew the first week of school was just getting started. P.E came and today was football and really out of all the days in the week it had to be tackle football, But he told the coach that he has a bad ankle and could not play this time the coach looked at him in a wired way and finally said he can take this one out. Finally it was the end of the day and he made it threw well almost, Tom came up to him and fit him straight in the jaw and his friends started to come in to the fight in till they finally stopped and Tome gave dick his home work to do. Today was a lucky day because he had make up to hide the bruises before Bruce or Alfred say and the blood washes right off. As Alfred drove them home it was quit not a word about school as normal but Alfred thought nothing of it and kept on driving. When they got to the mansion dick started on his homework and soon fell asleep without any super at all. When Alfred came up to check on him the next early morning dick was awake and finishing toms home work from last night even though he guessed on one of them and hoped that tom did not get picked to go up to the board and do that work that was wrong indeed. Alfred looked at him and finally said that breakfast was waiting down stairs and then left without a word. Dick then rushed into the bathroom put more make up on because the makeup rubbed off on one cheek. After he got ready he went down stairs to find his breakfast waiting for him he ate fast and left for the door today he was taking the bus to school. When he got to school he gave tom his homework that dick did for him and went to class by the end of the long and I mean long day for dick Tom came out of the math class in anger. Oh no dick thought to himself please say he did not get the wrong problem that I did for his homework! And sure enough tom did and was not happy at all, dick ran to the back of the school he knew he was not allowed to fight and if he did he would use robin skills that would give away his secret ide so he had to run when he finally got to the opened the door there was no were to run from the bully's witch were tom and his friends. Sooner they were all around him just waiting to punch him when dick did the stupidest thing in the whole world he spit in toms face. And that made tom so angry he punched dick so hard dick could not even get back up, they were kicking him punching and even spiting him. Bye the time they all got bored and left id when dick remembered about the buss and ran to the buss lot but he was to late the bus was already about to turn out of the lot and on to the road. "I guess I have to walk home at least it's not raining yet!" soon after he started to walk it poured down so hard it felt like hail was being thrown on his face, that's when he realized that his face he had make up on to hide the bruises this was not good not good at all. When he made it to the mansion it was 6:30pm and he could see through the window that Bruce was calling his friends and asking if he saw dick. After a while Bruce soon went into the dining room away from the stairs this was his chance to run to his room lock the door and put on some make up before Bruce sees anything! Dick opened the door and ran to his room locked the door and started to wipe his face and put the make up on when he was finally finished he went to his desk and worked on homework that meant toms to sadly. After a while he finally finished and dozes off but not before the Bruce came to check on and ask why he was late. Of course dick lied and side he could not find his homework and missed the bus that's why he was late witch the dark night did not believe at all but made his face look like he did believe the young boy. Bruce stayed with dick in till he fell asleep witch was not long and turned into the batman for a nightly run to see if any bad guys were robbing banks or making trouble witch he was supposed to do with robin/ dick but he was asleep so he let him sleep this time. The next morning dick got up and did the same routine as last night but today was the last day in till the weak end because the last two days of school were teacher planning days so no one came to school. As dick left the house he forgot the makeup that was in his drawer but thought nothing of it in till it became the end of the day. "Dicks dad is such a fake he problem just loves dick because he got even more publicity out of it and his real parents were totally weird people!" Tom said in front of his friends. " Hey Tom stop talking about my dad and my real parents and but ugly monkey!" dick said as he shoved tom into the locker and then a fist fight began, not even one teacher was there to stop tom from punching dick over and over and over. But soon dick got to hit Tom and it went on for at least 15 minutes before they left dick there by the fence with only a girl to help him up. When dick got his focus right he was looking in a mirror to find himself coved with bruises and blood he soon whipped the blood of and came to notice a girl there looking at him in a worried look, "can I barrow your make up please I need to cover my bruises please I need to!" dick begged the girl with brown hair and brown eyes looked at him and gave him her make up set after Dick was done he thanked the girl and left. What time is it I'm supposed to be at mount justice at 6pm, he looked at his watch it was 5:45 he had 15 minutes to get there before training! He ran off to the old telephone booth and typed in codes and was soon at mount justice, two more minutes he said to himself already feeling dizzy from the punches he got a school but ignored it anyway. All of a sudden superman stopped him to ask if he was ok witch was not good because super boy was right there looking at robin in anger because superman paid more attention to robin then him. When he got to the room he was just in time to start as kid flash showed up right after he did. As the rest of the member came in to the training arena black canary showed up to start training. It was going good everyone was having a good time till robin had to fight super boy who did not look like he was in a good mood to fight robin, this is suicide if I fight him thought robin as he felt the world spin but soon put it back to focus. As robin and super boy got in a ready position super boy took a swung but robin missed it, "cool down super it's not my fault that superman doesn't talk to you!" "oops I'm sorry!" said robin but it was too late super boy was attacking him with all his might and finally hit robin so hard that his stomach started to bleed but Conner did not stop, robin was about to fall unconscious when black canary stopped him and said enough. After training batman came to get robin when they finally got into the bat cave robin collapsed on the floor. Batman saw him and ran to see what was wrong robin was lying on the medical table an hour later wondering what happened, batman came in and asked if he had a good rest in a worried tone. "Yeah I'm fine sorry just a little tiered that all! Robin said trying to make the best smile without trying to show he was in a great amount of pain. "Don't lie to me robin I have sensors on your body saying you are not telling the truth! "Batman said in an angry but worried father way. "Take a shower and then I'll see you down here without any make up on that I found in you drawer!" said batman with a little smirk on his face. Robin did as he was told took a shower and went down to the cold cave, when batman saw robin he flinched in surprised of the condition his son was in. "Strip now!" batman said in annoyed voice that his son did not tell him about the Bruce's. Robin soon striped the only thing he was wearing was his pants as he sat on the table not wanting to look in the dark night eyes, but batman put a hand on his son shoulder and grabbed his chin so that robin was looking straight in batman's eyes and he asked "who did this to you?" batman said in a worried and mad tone as though if he found out who they'd be punched into the atmosphere! "I've been getting bullied in school for three day and I keep on getting beat up when I got to mount justice I had to go against kid flash who was easy but then I had to go against super boy who was not happy because I superman was talking to me not him and I got beaten up so hard that I almost fell unctuous for the third time!" he said in a fast tone "Five times? Who did this to you? Batman asked already in rage " a boy named Tom at our school who hates me and makes me do hits home work, and super boy who had a tantrum over superman" dick still being forced to look in his mentors eyes. "well you got two broken ribs two bruised ribs and lots of minor injuries but next time this happens tell me wright away I don't care who it is you tell me ok?" batman said in strict tone "yes sir" robin said in a defeated sound "Good now get some rest tomorrow you have a mission and I don't need you hurt more that you are" batman said with a small smirk that only robin would be able to see.


End file.
